Talk Show Navideño con Akatsuki
by Holy van
Summary: ¿Qué piensan los criminales más peligrosos del mundo ninja sobre la Navidad? Ahora lo sabremos! Son los invitados de "Here and Now" en un Especial Navideño (drabbles). Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules
1. Chapter 1

Hola cibernautas, Compartamos el espíritu navideño en el mundo ninja

Disclaimer: Naruto blabla… Kishimoto blabla…

INTRODUCCIÓN

En el set de ANIME TV, dan la señal 5… 4… 3… 2…

-Bienvenidos televidentes al Talk Show "Here and Now" soy su presentadora Miyasaki, y en esta oportunidad tendremos un Especial Navideño con nada más ni nada menos que los criminales más famosos del mundo ninja ¡Akatsuki!

En eso entra un camarógrafo y le entrega una nota, Miyasaki palidece, se tranquiliza y continua:

-Pero antes, aclararles que etto… como les digo, solo reunimos dinero para 10 minutos de trasmisión así que las entrevistas serán express. Sin más preámbulos vamos con nuestro primer invitado…TAN TAN TAN… el jashinista albino Hidan!

Es un poco complicado para mí, pero que tal les pareció hasta ahora?

Ahhh… visiten el forum "Akatsuki Rules" ¿Por qué? Ps… Akatsuki Rules!


	2. Chapter 2

**y ahora nuestro primer invitado la mera no se me ocurrion un titulo mejor jejeje, asi que...**

**1er invitado**

-Bienvenido Hidan! No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iremos al punto, ¿Qué sueles hacer en Navidad?

-Como todos los años explico el significado de la Navidad

-¿puedes contárnoslo? *-*

-en Navidad celebramos el nacimiento de Jashin sama hecho hombre, que vino a este mundo para sembrar la destrucción total y la muerte

-debí haberlo imaginado… y… ¿qué le pedirás a Santa este año?

-SACRILEGIO!

-¿sacrilegio?

-NO! NAVIDAD NO TRATA DE #&#&#& REGALOS O #&#&#& #&#&#& PANZONES #&#&#& #&#&#& #&#&#&…!

Unos guardias sacaron a Hidan a la fuerza.

-…mejor vamos con el siguiente invitado, _espero que tenga espíritu navideño_...

.

.

.

hasta aquí

eso es todo lo que puedo hacer con 100 palabras (reglas del reto), talves en un futuro reuna más dinero para una traerlo de vuelta...

mañana el siguiente invitadooo


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí traigo al segundo invitado que nos habla de navidad (sigo sin buenos títulos)**

**2do invitado**

-hola Zetsu! Vamos al punto. ¿Qué tanto te gusta la navidad?

-**odio **la navidad

-¿Porqué?

-todo el mundo corta los árboles, los tiene una semana y **los vota como si nada!**

-ehm… pero debes tener alguna dulce anécdota navideña ¿cierto?

-mmm… el año pasado… el pino de la cueva ¡era mi tío! **Esos #&#&#&**

-qué pena

-see…? y que me dices del árbol de tu estudio **¡esa es mi bisabuela por parte de madre!**

Zetsu se disponía a atacar a la conductora, tres guardias lo sacaron del set.

-etto…jeje es un árbol artificial…en serio. Ahora nuestro siguiente invitado…Kakuzu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mundo! este fic es para el reto Navidad al estilo Akatsuki**

**Aquí sale:**

**3er invitado**

-Bienvenido Kakuzu! haré la típica pregunta ¿Qué piensas de la navidad?

-¿tú qué crees? tengo el monopolio de las tiendas: Hasbro, The Little Speep Shop, Fhiser Price, Mattel y tengo el negocio de los árboles navideños naturales…

-espera! Dijiste el negocio de los árboles navideños naturales?

-ah si…no se lo digas a Zetsu

-Ps…a pesar de que ves la navidad con fines lucrativos y engañas a tus propios compañeros, supongoque podemos decir que si te gusta la navidad

-no diría eso;hay cosas que en verdad odio

-déjame adivinar! ¿Tiene que ver con dinero?

.

.

.

**hasta aquí**

**¿que odia Kakuzu de la navidad? pronto lo sabremos...**

**OJO dejar reviews está permitido :)**

**gracias por los reviews a Harmonie Roux, Cielo estrellado y Sarahi99  
**

**ahhh visiten el forum Akatsuki rules!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi! dejando los estudios x un rato, escribí la 2da parte de la navidad de kakuzu**

**aquí sale:**

**3er invitado II**

-Odio gastar dinero en decoración, regalos, la cena navideña y otras tonterías. Además detesto las personas que piden donaciones con la excusa de "época de dar"

-pero…TODO el dinero que nos pediste, también es para una buena causa

-para la campaña "un millón de $"

-"un millón de sonrisas?

-no… "un millón de $" ya sabes que significa

¬ ¬ # mejor sal de una ves

-puedes hacer más preguntas si gustas $.$

-¡solo quieres cobrar los segundos extra! Adiós!

Kakuzu salía a pasos muy pero muy LENTOS... unos guardias lo llevaron alzado.

-Ahora que pase Deidara!

.

.

.

**reviews onegai?**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi! arigatou x sus reviews, hice un pequeño cambio de planes a ultimo momento espero que no se molesten :/**

**4to invitado**

-hola Dei… Sasori? Aun no es tu turno

-no me gusta esperar

-de acuerdo… entonces, háblanos sobre tus navidades en Akatsuki

-las odio

-era de esperarse… ¿Por qué odias la navidad?

-el líder no me deja abrir mis regalos hasta la mañana de navidad

-esa es la tradición!

-pero yo odio esperar!

-entonces… hablemos de tus navidades cuando estabas en la aldea de la Arena

.

.

.

**reviews onegai?**


	7. Chapter 7

**he aquí la segunda parte con Sasori:**

**4to invitado II**

-mmm… mis padres me enviaban muchos regalos, aunque ellos nunca venían, así que estaba solo y tenía tristes y frías navidades

-awww… producción me informa que estamos recibiendo cientos de mensajes de fangirls!

-…

-leeré uno: "Sasori eres muy tierno, me gustaría acompañarte para que ya no te sientas solo y calentar tus navidades"?!

O.o

-¡Este tipo de mensajes está prohibido en el show! En fin… algún comentario final Sasori?

-me das el número de esa chica?

-y permitir que pierdas tu inocencia? ¡Nunca!

Un triste Sasori sale del set.

-ya que el orden fue alterado… ¡que pase Itachi!

.

.

.

**muchisimas gracias x sus reviews, Cielo estrellado , Harmonie Roux, Sarahi99, Knightwalker BlueBird, Blanch2404 y JennKurosakiUchiha cada comentario me roba una sonrisa los kiero!**

**en especial arigatou a los q le dieron follow o fav a este fic: Sarahi99, GabyUchiha15, ****JennKurosakiUchiha**Marcia Andrea, Harmonie Roux, carlangas y Knightwalker BlueBird

**si kieren pueden dejar + reviews *.***


	8. Chapter 8

**hi! como dijeron Itachi es ps... Itachi, y kise hacerlo un poquitin diferente. A ver si las sorprendo con esto :)**

**5to invitado**

-Itachi… que te puedo preguntar… es obvio que odias la navidad

-es mi festividad favorita

-en serio? Que es lo que más te gusta?

-los regalos

-woooh eso me lo esperaba de Tobi, no de ti… ¿qué sueles comprar?

-¿comprar? Santa es quien trae los regalos

-WTF! ¿estás diciendo que cada año Santa te entrega regalos?

-si

-¡Damas y caballeros Itachi Uchiha cree en Santa Claus! ¿Por si acaso no te trae carbón, ya que eres un criminal?

-me comporto como un buen criminal… no destruí muchas aldeas y molesté a mi hermano solo 72 veces este año...

.

.

.

**hasta aquí!**

**claro que tiene una segunda parte**

**PD. se aceptan reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi! estoy mas happy que nunca! termine mis clases y vi sus lindos, divertidos y sensuales reviews! los kiero!**

**Aquí sale la segunda parte con Itachi:**

**5to invitado II**

-que le pedirás a Santa este año? todos tenemos curiosidad!

-mmm… este año voy a pedir dos cosas, para el emo de mi hermano: unos cuantos amigos; y para mi quiero… una death note

-es de un anime Itachi, en realidad no existe…

-Santa lo conseguirá!

-tengo miedito pero producción me obliga a preguntarte: ¿alguien en especial del que quieras escribir su nombre?

-En primer lugar una molesta y horrorosa serpiente, luego tenemos…

Itachi desdobla un muuuuuuy laaaaaargo pergamino.

-no tenemos tiempo para tanto, lo siento Itachi, nos vemos y ehm suerte? creo… ¿_quien le da los regalos, una fangirl?_…

.

.

.

**y esa fue la entrevista con mi Uchiha favorito, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo pero me faltan otros cinco criminales...**

**ahhhh me olvido de avisar: este es un reto para Akatsuki Rules, visitenlo y juntos dominemos el mundo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**yo aquí otra vez! libre de clases y obligaciones! al menos esta semana, mientras busco trabajo...**

**este fic es para el reto una navidad a lo akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules.**

**el titulo lo dice todo y seguramente saben de quien hablo:**

**Invitado entrometido  
**

-¡A ti no te invitamos!

-vine a dezzir algo muy importante…

-mmm... primero contesta dos preguntas: ¿vas a cobrarle al show?

-ehm… no

-Segundo: ¿Qué hace un ser tan malvado, odiado y horroroso como tú en navidad?

-ezzo dolió… … puezz... yo soy Santa Clauzz, entrego regalos a los niños buenos...

-eso arruina nuestra infancia en más de una forma… ¿eso era lo importante?

-ezz ezzto: dezzde que Itachi era niño, yo robaba suzz cartazz y entregaba todozz suzz regalozz… pero ahora… ¡porque quiere matarme! ¡tanto que hago por él! Ademazz no conseguí la death note…

-O.O! adiós Orochimaru! siguiente!_  
_

.

.

.

**esa es la razón por la que Itachi a su edad todavía tiene regalos, es lo que logré con 100 palabras, no quise escribir más de Orochimaru xq no me cae mucho que digamos, pero tenia que aparecer aunke sea un tantito... **

**la siguiente será el miembro femenino: Konan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello everbody! les presento a la querida, admirada y un poco envidiada: konan!**

**6to. Invitado**

-bienvenida konan! Cuéntanos… Que se siente pasar la navidad con sexy boys?

-sabes que significa ser la única mujer? Navidad es una pesadilla total!

-EEH!... explícate…

-comprar obsequios con el miserable presupuesto que me da Kakuzu, escuchar los lloriqueos de Zetsu y las estúpidas historias de la "secta" de Hidan!, limpiar los desastres que dejan kisame y Deidara! Soportar al pervertido de Sasori que quería que me vista de Mamanuela!, vigilar que Itachi no se coma los dangos antes de la cena! y Tobi es… tobi…

-ehm... gracias por contarnos tus frustraciones, creo... Solo te faltó quejarte de Pein…

.

.

.

**nuevamente arigatou a todos por sus reviews! me sacan una sonrisa y me llenan de alegria!**

**ahhh este fic es para el reto navidad al estilo akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules**

**consejo: busquenlo, siganlo, participen y dominemos al mundo!**

**ahora si... se aceptan felicitaciones, quejas, regalos, o lo que sea, en reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola! gracias a todos por sus reviews! los kiero un monton!**

**aquí traigo la segunda parte de la entrevista con konan!**

**6to. Invitado II**

-con Pein la lista es más larga: todos los años coloco muérdagos con tanto empeño y ni se da cuenta que están ahí! ¿Qué clase de persona no conoce el significado de un muérdago en navidad? Además el año pasado hice muchas figuritas de angelitos y copos de nieves ¿y sabes qué hizo? Lo tiró todo la mañana de navidad!

-que insensible… quedó claro todos son idiotas…. ¿algún deseo navideño en los límites de lo "posible"?

-ps… quiero ver yaoi en Akatsuki *.*, si pasa algo así todo mi sacrificio habrá valido la pena… YA ME DESAHOGUÉ ¡ADIÓS!

-ehm… siguiente?

.

.

.

**reviews onegai?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hi! primero agradecerles a todos! sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! esta vez subí dos seguidos aunke ambos son de Deidara, pasa que me faltan tres akatsukis y el tiempo se agota, sin más aquí sale:**

**7mo invitado**

-OMJ! Hola Deidara! Estoy casi segura que tienes muchas cosas interesantes que decirnos sobre navidad!

-ps… A mí me gusta la navidad: hace dos años exploté el pavo, el anteaño pasado exploté los regalos, el año pasado exploté el árbol hum…

-see, explotaste muchas cosas ¿alguna otra cosa fuera de lo obvio?

-mmm… soy quien dirige los villancicos en noche buena!

-en serio? ¿Puedes hacer una demostración? *.*

Deidara saca una guitarra de quien sabe dónde, la afina y canta:

-Ya llegó la na-vi-dad falalalalalalalala hum… trayendo paz y…

Una traumática canción después…

.

.

.

**continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

**7mo invitado II**

-sin duda tu talento es hacer explotar cosas… _en este caso mis tímpanos!_

-gracias! Es que soy multifacético, también dirijo la obra de navidad hum!

-¿osea que tus compañeros actúan?

-si hum! Todos tienen un papel para representar el nacimiento de Jashin, según la versión de Hidan. Aún no tengo definido quien representará al bebé, está entre Tobi y Sasori hum…

-qué raro… nadie mencionó nada de una obra... oh! acaba de llegarnos un mensaje: "¡BARBIE IDIOTA! ¡ESO ERA UN SECRETO! YA VERÁS EN LA CASA/CUEVA!"

Un asustado Deidara se fue volando en su ave de arcilla.

-el que sigue!

.

.

.

**se aceptan reviews!**

**el siguiente es Pein**


	15. Chapter 15

**gracias a todos por sus reviews, alegraron mi día! **

**8vo invitado**

-Tobi! ¿has sido un buen chico este año?

-Tobi es un buen chico!

-¿dime que le pedirás a Santa?

-quien?

-Santa, el panzoncito vestido de rojo que va a tu casa en noche buena

-Santa es un ladrón! Tobi tiene miedo de Santa!

-tranquilo! Él solo deja regalos… Mejor dinos ¿qué harás el 24?

-Comer mucho y jugar con Sempai!

-pero eso haces todos los días… ¿No hay algo especial que hagas en Navidad?

-Tobi no entiende ¿Qué es Navidad?

-¡No podemos perder el tiempo explicándote todo!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Un Tobi llorón salió llorando del set.

-lo siento… ehm… quien sigue?

.

.

.

**pobre Tobi, pero es muy tontito y solo son diez minutos de trasmisión...**

**meresco algún review por gritarle al buen chico?**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi! tobi buen chico (no obito) me agrada y no salió herido al realizar el anterior cap. gracias por sus reviews y ya no lo haré llorar gomen!****  
**

**9no. Invitado**

-presentamos al líder de Akatsuki: Pein! cuéntanos…

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

-entonces... dinos "si quieres" ¿qué te gusta de la navidad?

-Nada…

-ya vas a empezar a quejarte como todos los demás! ¿Es que a nadie le gusta la navidad?

-a ti tampoco te gustaría si estuvieras con tremenda bola de inútiles!

-para que me molesto… mmm… Tengo una curiosidad… ¿cada Akatsuki, a excepción de Itachi por Orochimaru, recibe solo un regalo?

-si…

-pero tú recibes seis regalos?

-uno para cada camino de Pein…

-ves? al menos para tí hay algo bueno en navidad!

.

.

.

**la entrevista con Pein tendrá una segunda parte, la subiré pronto...**

**reviews onegai?**


	17. Chapter 17

**aquí está la segunda parte de la entrevista con Pein (x si acaso el primero en hablar aquí será Pein)**

**9no. Invitado II**

-pero el dinero que Kakuzu da, apenas alcanza para comprar esmaltes de uñas caducas...

-Ahhh… por eso todos tienen las uñas de tonalidad oscura… otra pregunta ¿Por qué tiras los adornos que hace Konan!?

-qué? no los tiro, colecciono todas las figuras que Konan hace

-ella cree que los votas… eso me recuerda… ¿conoces el significado del muérdago en navidad?

-Es una tonta tradición navideña, si estas bajo un muérdago con otra persona deben cantar un villancico, es ridículo…

-_idiota_… ¡debes BESAR a la otra persona!, es lo que konan trataba... Pein? Donde se fue? Supongo que fue a buscarla…

.

.

.

**para navidad le pedí a Santa que me regalará muchos reviews! y me dijo que se lo pidiera a todas y todos ustedes, asi que... reviews onegai? para cumplir mi deseo navideño XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holis a todos! **

**10mo invitado**

-Ellos fueron todos…

-Esperen falto yo! ¿porque siempre se olvidan de mí?

-Kisame! di lo que quieras… da igual…

-me gusta tirar globos a mis compañeros, a veces les tiro baldes con agua o utilizo algún jutsu, aunque eso los deja en desventaja…

-Espérate tantito… eso se hace en carnaval! excepto lo de los jutsus… ¡esta entrevista es sobre la Navidad!

-ps… yo lo hago en todas las festividades… el agua alegra la vida… eso me recuerda ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

SPLASH! un globo de agua empapa a Miyasaki.

-debí verlo venir… llamen a los demás, debo dar un anuncio…

.

.

.

**Mañana prepararé el último cap, mientras pueden ir dejando sus reviews! XD**

**Que el espíritu navideño akatsukiano invada sus hogares y les deseo una feliz noche buena, que la pasen con sus familias y seres queridos o por lo menos que sea una noche feliz!**

**me regalan un review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Feliz Navidad a todas y todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado su Navidad en familia y hayan recibido lindos obsequios XD por mi parte les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus reviews (el mejor presente de todos :). Sin más, les regalo este último cap., espero les guste:**

**EPÍLOGO**

Hicieron su aparición: unos molestos Hidan, Konan y Kisame, unos decepcionados Sasori e Itachi, unos tristes Zetsu y Tobi, un indiferente Kakuzu, un asustado Deidara y un estúpido líder.

-ahora que todos están aquí, tenemos un regalo… el programa "Here and Now" y la cadena ANIMETV les hace entrega de una beca completa para "Tuyotamoslocos"!

-¿el hospital psiquiátrico? ¡No estás llamando locos!-. se quejaron todos

-es por daños y perjuicios… además, es gratis! bueno… ¿algunas palabras finales?

Los criminales hablan entre ellos un momento, luego Pein los dirige: a la una, a las dos y a las tres!

-¡FELIZ AKATSUKIDAD!

-Fin de la trasmisión-

.

.

.

**Gracias por acompañarme y fomentar juntos el Espíritu Navideño de Akatsuki, en especial a todas esas maravillosas personas que le dieron fav, follow o dejaron un review:**

**GabyUchiha15, Marcia Andrea, Sarahi99, Harmonie Roux, Cielo estrellado, Knightwalker BlueBird, Blanch2404, JennKurosakiUchiha, alice kullen, carlangas, lala, evangelin, DARRamirez y AmandaSCm.**

**Acompáñennos en el foro "Akatsuki Rules" para hacer más proyectos como estos, mantener vivo a Akatsuki y dominar al mundo!**

**Sayo!**

**Holy van**


End file.
